Sight
by hpnerd328
Summary: Will he ever see her?


He couldn't see her, but she could see him.

Every day she saw him. She saw him sitting in his third period classroom as she went to her class down the hall. She saw him pass by the library at 12:05 exactly, on his way to lunch, notebook in hand. She saw him in the afternoon in the third music room, steadily typing on his laptop rather than writing. She saw him entertain dozens of other young ladies, but not once did he entertain her. Not once did he see her the way he saw the other young ladies of the school.

She thrived on the conversation she had with him each day at the end of Hosting. Certainly, it was only about menial subjects, but eventually it would progress. Someday, he would come to know her as a confidante, someone he could trust with important subjects.

Maybe then he would see her.

It was just the two of them in the third music room that day; everyone else had left while they stayed behind to work on homework. He was sitting on the couch across from her, a coffee table separating them. She sighed, wishing she could sit next to him as she did an algebra problem.

"Haruhi, what are you thinking about?" Kyoya asked out of the blue. "You seem very pensive." He continued writing in his notebook, something Haruhi noted immediately. Normally, he used his laptop after Hosting. He must've been working on his homework still.

"Nothing important, senpai," she said with a sigh, slightly disappointed that she couldn't share with him what was actually on her mind.

"Are you sure, Haruhi?" he asked, still writing. "I'm all ears if you would like to share."

Haruhi chuckled as she set her homework aside. "Why so friendly today, senpai? Whose company did you buy out?"

It was Kyoya's turn to chuckle. "No company today. I'm in a good mood because I'm almost finished with something I've been working on for a very long time. I've finally gotten it right."

Haruhi stood up and hesitantly took a seat beside him on the couch, her interest piqued. "What is it, senpai?"

"Slightly pushy there, Haruhi," Kyoya reprimanded with a smile, "but perhaps I could show you. I'm finishing it as we speak." He wrote down a few more things before holding it up. "What do you think, Haruhi?"

It turned out he wasn't writing at all; he was drawing. Haruhi's eyes widened. He had spent all this time drawing _her_. And a very good likeness of her, at that. Her short hair, her school uniform, everything that defined her was in the picture; unlike a certain Tamaki's rendition of her. "It-It's amazing, senpai." She was dazed at how long he must've paid attention to her, how long he must've worked to get it just right.

Kyoya beamed. "Thank you very much, Haruhi. It took a very long time to really capture you, but I think I've finally done it. You really like it?"

Haruhi nodded. "It's great."

"Then tell you what," Kyoya began. He stood up and closed the notebook. "Let me make a copy of it for myself, and you can have the original."

"No, don't do that!" Haruhi was finally shocked out of her reverie. "You drew it; you keep the original."

Kyoya shook his head, still smiling. "Consider it payment for being such a good subject. Nothing comes without a price, you know." He held a hand out to Haruhi, so she took it and stood up. "You may have the original tomorrow."

"O-Okay," she said. "Thank you, senpai."

"No problem, Haruhi. Well, I must be going home," he said. "See you tomorrow at third period." Kyoya turned to the door and began walking out.

Haruhi frowned. "Wait, senpai, third period?" she called out.

He turned back around. "Of course," he said. "I see you walk by my third period classroom every day. I see you on my way to lunch, too, as I pass the library. Feel free to wave; I've always wondered why you didn't."

Haruhi took a few timid steps toward him, dazed again. "O-Okay, senpai," she murmured. "See you at third period."

Kyoya chuckled quietly as he closed the distance between them. "Good-bye, Haruhi," he said softly. He put a hand behind her head and gave her a small kiss on her forehead before leaving the third music room.

Haruhi walked back to a couch and collapsed, still stunned.

_He does see me!_


End file.
